Ese cabello tuyo
by oxybry
Summary: Hay un rumor entre los estilistas, Tsuruga Ren tiene nudos en su normalmente perfecto cabello. Fic Gift para Kikitapatia.


**ESE CABELLO TUYO**

 **Descargo de Responsabilidad** : _Skip Beat!_ no me pertenece.

 _Esta historia es un regalo de cumpleaños para_ _ **Kikitapatia**_ _. ¡Felicitaciones! Y que vengan muchos más. Gracias por tu preciosa amistad._

 **Resumen**

Hay un rumor entre los estilistas, Tsuruga Ren tiene nudos en su normalmente perfecto cabello.

 **Advertencias:** Ligeramente OoC.

…

 **ESE CABELLO TUYO**

Sakura no lo podía creer cuando escuchó el rumor por primera vez, pensó que era indignante los rumores que podían llegar a circular alrededor de los actores famosos, porque no había ninguna manera que lo que había escuchado pudiese ser cierto. Ahora con pesar confirmaba que no habían sido más que la verdad, que ese lacio, precioso y perfecto cabello castaño, que no necesitaba mayor trabajo, ahora era poco más que nudos y girones, poco le faltaba para parecerse al nido de un cucarachero, decide halando el mechón de cabello en el que trabaja con más fuerza.

Ren hace una pequeña mueca cuando siente otro tirón más en el cabello mientras lee su libreto.

—Lo siento —escucha decir a la estilista que trabaja con su cabello.

La mira a través del espejo y le dedica una sonrisa, una que solo Kyoko podría reconocer como una sonrisa culpable. Porque es él el que debería estarse disculpando, eso lo tiene bastante claro. Aunque explicarlo fuera poco más que vergonzoso.

Otro tirón, esta vez no aparta la vista del libreto, pero escucha a su estilista hablar.

—Quizás sea mejor que pruebe con otro cepillo, si me disculpa un momento, Tsuruga-san.

Ren le vuelve a sonreír y le dedica un asentimiento de cabeza. Tiene que recordar pedirle a Yashiro que le compre algunas píldoras para el dolor de cabeza, de todas formas el _problema_ con su cabello no iba a desaparecer en el tiempo cercano.

Sakura busca sin mucho éxito entre sus herramientas la única cosa que podría ayudarla en estos momentos, y se maldice por no haber escuchado a sus colegas cuando le repitieron una y otra vez que iba a necesitar un peine dientón para poder desenredar el cabello de Tsuruga-san. Refunfuña por lo bajo.

—¿Todo bien, Sakura-san? —pregunta Ren desde su silla.

—Sí —responde Sakura volteándose rápidamente—, solo parece que olvidé algo, pero Hitoka seguramente me puede prestar el de ella, regreso en un momento.

Ren asiente con la cabeza y regresa a su libreto, no sin antes darle una ojeada al cepillo que reposa en la repisa frente a él.

Encontrar a Hitoka no fue difícil, terminaba de salir del tráiler de Kyoko, ese sí que era un cabello en el que envidiaba trabajar, Kyoko era de las actrices favoritas de todos los estilistas, por su carisma, por su cabello, su rostro, un lienzo en blanco, suspiró con pesar.

—¿Sakura? —inquirió su colega.

—Necesito un peine con los dientes más grandes y separados que tengas.

—¿Por qué necesitarías algo como eso?

—Tsuruga-san —fue todo lo que obtuvo por respuesta y todo lo que necesitó para entender.

—¡Oh! Ya veo —respondió con una mueca de simpatía.

—No tengo uno aquí conmigo, pero estoy segura de tener alguno en la bolsa que dejé en el tráiler de producción.

—Gracias, gracias, no estaba segura de si mis preciados cepillos fueran a sobrevivir esos nudos.

—¿Así de mal?

—Creo que los rumores se quedan cortos.

…

Ren trata inútilmente de desenganchar el cepillo que se ha atascado en su cabello, mientras intentaba peinarse en la ausencia de su estilista cuando llaman a la puerta. Bueno, esto iba a ser terriblemente vergonzoso pero conservaría toda la dignidad que pudiese, así que colocó la mano en la manija del cepillo como quien se peina y no como quien en realidad está atascado.

—Adelante.

—Ren-san —saluda Kyoko cerrando la puerta tras de sí—, me preguntaba si podrías ayudarme un momento con la escena que grabaremos a continuación, hay una parte con la que estoy teniendo problemas.

—Por supuesto, Kyoko-san. ¿De qué parte se trata?

Kyoko lo mira fijamente.

—¿Sucede algo, Kyoko-san?

—Debería esperar a que termines de arreglar tu cabello.

—Ah, esto —dijo señalando el cepillo y sus mejillas se tiñeron de rosa—, la verdad, Kyoko-san, es que el cepillo se me ha quedado atascado en el cabello.

—¿Atascado? —preguntó Kyoko confundida.

—Atascado —confirmó dándole un tirón al cepillo para demostrar su punto, haciendo que crujiera.

—DETENTE —gritó Kyoko, llevando sus manos hacia la que halaba el cepillo.

Ren detuvo el movimiento enseguida.

—Vas a reventar todo tu cabello, Ren.

Para Ren no pasa desapercibido el uso de su nombre sin honorífico pero no lo menciona. Un avance es un avance, no importa la forma en la que venga.

—Entonces, ¿cómo se supone que lo desatasque? —pregunta con esos ojos de cachorro perdido que son la debilidad de Kyoko.

Ella suspira.

—Déjame ayudarte —dice mientras con cuidado empieza a sacar las hebras de cabello del cepillo—, nunca tires desde arriba Ren, solo vas a lograr enredar más el cabello y partirlo, tienes que comenzar desde abajo con mucho cuidado dijo tomando un mechón de cabello —añade, sus dedos rozándose suavemente contra su cuello. Ren contuvo la necesidad de ronronear como un gato. Sus dedos, sus manos en su cabeza siempre eran un placer.

—Lo tendré en cuenta la próxima vez, Kyoko.

Kyoko se sonrojó, pero no dijo nada sobre el uso de su nombre sin honorífico.

—Tienes un cabello muy bonito, Ren, sería una lástima que lo dañaras por no cepillarlo adecuadamente, además —dijo llevándose las manos a la cintura en esa pose que adoptaba cada vez que iba a regañarlo—, ¿qué estabas haciendo para que tu cabello parezca un nido de cucarachero? Olvídalo, eso no es de mi incumbencia, pero deberías tener más cuidado, un actor siempre cuida apropiadamente de su cuerpo y eso incluye su cabello.

Ren deja escapar una carcajada ante la mirada incrédula de Kyoko. ¿Que no le incumbe?, vuelve a reír, por supuesto que le incumbe, es ella la culpable de que su cabello esté como esté y que su nombre ande en boca de todos los estilistas de Tokio y le huyan como si tratara de la plaga. O Kyoko era tremendamente densa o simplemente no quería delatarse a sí misma ni el hábito que tenía de jugar, acariciar, enroscar su cabello cuando lo creía dormido.

Todo había comenzado hace un par de meses cuando como en aquella ocasión de la grabación de _Dark Moon,_ Kyoko le había permitido volver a dormir sobre su regazo, porque Yashiro se había retrasado con su almohada. Aún no terminaba de entender cómo Kyoko se creía sus excusas, quizás… No, era mejor no hacerse ilusiones, el asunto es que en algún punto se había quedado profundamente dormido, para finalmente despertar a los dedos de Kyoko enterrándose entre su cabello, ensortijándolo en sus dedos, acariciándolo, tuvo que hacer un esfuerzo sobrehumano para mantenerse calmo y que ella lo siguiera creyendo dormido, porque si sabía que estaba despierto, seguramente nunca más lo volvería a mirar a la cara.

Y contra todo pronóstico esa fue la primera vez de muchas, porque extrañamente ya no necesitaba excusas sacadas de un sombrero, cual conejo, para que ella le prestara su regazo. Supone ahora que quizás tiene que ver con ese placer secreto que siente por su cabello y él no era el que se lo iba a negar, incluso cuando su actuación de dormido ha alcanzado la cúspide de la excelencia y sus niveles de masoquismo han llegado a límites insospechados, llegando a pretender estar dormido en el sofá o silla cuando ella entraba en la habitación o camerino. Algunos lo llamarían patético, él lo llamaba… Bueno, no sabía cómo llamarlo exactamente, pero ese placer secreto no tan secreto pero compartido no venía sin consecuencias, porque Kyoko revolvía, retorcía su cabello y hacía cosas con sus manos que lo hacían sentir maravillas en el cuerpo, pero que desafortunadamente terminaban dejando su cabello solo un _poquito_ revuelto… Aún no entendía el escándalo de los estilistas, tenía que haber cabellos peores, ¿cierto?

—Es tu culpa —finalmente dice Ren llenándose de valor.

—¿Eeeh?

—Que mi cabello esté así.

—No te sigo, Ren.

—Conozco tu secreto, Kyoko —dice, y la sombra del emperador de la noche hace su aparición—, de las cosas que haces cuando estoy dormido.

Kyoko enrojeció hasta la punta de las orejas y luego casi gritó.

—No lo hagas sonar como si fuera algo pervertido.

—Así que lo admites —coqueteó Ren—, que me haces cosas cuando estoy dormido.

—Detente, detente —suplicó Kyoko totalmente colorada—, lo siento.

Ren soltó una carcajada.

—No hay nada por lo que disculparse, Kyoko, no hiciste nada que no quisiera que me hicieras.

—No lo hagas sonar como algo sucio… Espera…, —dijo y Ren pudo vislumbrar el fantasma de Mio en su mirada—, estuviste fingiendo estar dormido todo el tiempo —preguntó indignada.

—Nooo.

—Ren.

—No la primera vez.

—O sea que el resto…

Ren encogió los hombros en ese gesto americano que Kyoko tanto odiaba.

—No me puedes culpar por disfrutarlo.

—Yo, yo…—exclamó finalmente vencida Kyoko—. No sé qué decir.

—Di que sí.

—¿Mmmm?

—Di que sí —insistió.

—Sí —dijo tentativamente Kyoko.

—De acuerdo, paso por ti a las 7 para cenar.

—¿Eh?

—Es una cita.


End file.
